


How Bad Can The Day Shift Be?

by ThatcherxMute



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics are not possessed, Bottom Jeremy, Dom/sub, Feral Behavior, Jeremy didn't ask for this, Jeremy is basically being blackmailed, Jeremy's parents are mentioned, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Multi, Other, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scott is a Good Friend, Smut, Threesome - M/M/Other, William is a manipulative predator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatcherxMute/pseuds/ThatcherxMute
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald, an 18-year-old who was ridiculously skilled in mechanics, fixes an animatronic while working the day shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is now forced to work full-time on the animatronics, and he finds the work tiring. Eventually, he interacts with all the older models, and with Golden Freddy showing interest, Dave Miller finally makes a move. Whom will Jeremy choose? Does his opinion even matter in these "relationships?"





	1. Chapter One - Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are usually every other week.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I've been in this fandom for too many years.

The trade agreement that Dave made finally reached its conclusion; Jeremy's dirty secret remained between the two of them, and in exchange, Dave got- well, virtually anything the older man wanted.

That, in theory, included illegal activities.

A hand waving in front of his face is what revivified Jeremy from his thinking. 

"Are you okay?" A faceless voice inquired, but Jeremy found himself unable to formulate a response; momentarily stunned. How is he always lost in thought?

Eventually, words left his mouth without any hesitation and lacked his usual stutter; "Yeah, I'm fine. I just tend to daydream when I'm stuck working with jackasses." 

He half-heartedly disposed of his tray of food, noting that he didn't eat once again, quickly leaving the silent room for the Prize Corner. His next job required him to fix the unnerving, confound marionette. 

He halted once he reached the entrance of the darkroom, pondering on how the hell he was supposed to get the puppet out of the box in the first place; there was no way that thing didn't weigh at least a ton on its own. After a few more moments of standing uselessly in the empty hallway, he pushed himself into the room, the door slamming shut behind him loudly. 

Cursing to himself, he searched his options wholly. He crossed names out mentally; he refused to ask Dave for help, for that dickbag could choke on his saliva for all he cared. His only other option was that he would have to wait until closing time to have one of the other animatronics to heave it out for him. 

Even with that opportunity, Jeremy hesitated. The last time Jeremy and an animatronic (that was not powered off) were in a room together...

Maybe he could say the damn thing was unfixable?

But, then again, everyone thought Mangle (FunTime Foxy, now) was unfixable before Jeremy's curiosity got him to put back together the animatronic fox. The foreknowledge of discerning that he'd be the one to fix all the animatronics was unknown until this point.

A hand on his shoulder short-stopped his train of thought, and he almost jumped out of his skin. He earned a deep chuckle from whoever sneaked up on him, and a part of him wanted to cry aloud when he heeded that the appendage wasn't human; a golden coloured fur-covered paw seized Jeremy's shoulder in an iron grip.

"Why is our lovely engineer sitting around?" The animatronic's gruff, modulated voice met Jeremy's sensitive ears, and for whatever reason, he felt less safe than he did before.

Jeremy shuddered, thoughts racing in his mind as quickly as a NASCAR event. 

"I-I'm too weak," he choked on the word, remembering that it was the exact one that was used against him at one point, "t-to lift the... the puppet out of..." He trailed off, observing that the spring-locked suit had moved from behind him to in front. White dots scanned his forest stained irises, searching for dishonesty- or worse, ill-intent. 

Jeremy shrunk under the judgemental stare, his gaze dropping quickly to examine his worn down, three-year-old shoes as if they were more interesting than his impending death. 

When the bear was satisfied, he released Jeremy's (most likely going to bruise) shoulder.

"Why didn't you go crawling to your boyfriend for help?" The same honeyed, low voice made his skin crawl, and the animatronic got the response it was looking for: a flared, red-faced Jeremy. 

"Who..." It took Jeremy more than a few seconds to figure out who the bear was referring to. "Dave?!" His mouth was slack, and his eyes were wide. "We're not dating! P-plus, I don't even know if he's gay!" Jeremy said quickly, defensiveness coming as natural as oxygen is to living creatures.

"So you're single?" An eyebrow was raised by the bot (don't ask how advanced the animatronic would have to be to do that) and Jeremy's blush spread across his freckle-dusted cheeks.

There was no way in hell Jeremy was going to answer that, nor did he want to find out what the animatronic was getting at; in fact, he silently prayed to whatever higher power was up there to make someone or something, walk-in (or better, stop) the "scene" between them, but Jeremy was left at the animatronic's mercy. 

Suddenly, the golden bear was in Jeremy's face; the blonde moving back too quickly, falling over the chair behind him, and he landed on his back with a pained "oof." The expression etched onto Golden Freddy's face reflected mirthfulness and amusement.

"Asshole," he muttered, knowing well that the bear could've caught him.

"You have a tight one," a new voice spoke up, familiarity washing over Jeremy in waves. 

"Dave." The golden animatronic hissed the man's name, voice tight rather than the usual control the bear showed.

Jeremy scrambled to his feet, his blush disappearing instantaneously. His heart pounded hard in his chest; the last time the three of them were alone in a room, Jeremy was--

"C'mon, kid," Dave's snappy, authoritative tone was clear-cut, leaving no room to argue or question. The man didn't even acknowledge the looming animatronic that was now beside Jeremy. "Scott wants us to talk to 'em."

There was a pause of silence, a moment where Jeremy could've interjected with the fact that he had yet to work on the marionette, but he just nodded, following Dave out of the room and into the hallway like a lost puppy would.

When the animatronic went to follow, Dave scoffed audibly.

"Fuck off, Goldie. Human business." 

"Goldie" let out a grumbled, thickly noise, then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

There was no doubt in Jeremy's mind that he was going to feel that frustrated wrath later; whether the animatronic was going to complain or take its rage out physically was beyond him.

Minutes later, Jeremy and Dave made it to their mutual bosses' office: Scott.

Dave confidently strode to the door, knocking loudly to announce himself before gripping the doorknob and pushing his way in. Jeremy not-so-confidently followed behind with the tips of his ears red as he spotted Scott on the phone with someone. 

The door quietly shut behind them, the hinges steady and new.

Two leather chairs sat across from Scott, the boss of the sister location Jeremy and Dave worked at, a large, polished desk separating Scott from the two. There is a cherry red phone on the flat surface, one that Scott was using at the moment. The surface of the desk itself was buried in papers, old and new, but there was one corner that was oddly clean; a portrait of something that Jeremy couldn't make out from the door sat unnoticed. The walls were bare of everything except a clock, and the tile floor was cleaned as if it was scrubbed for hours on end. 

Jeremy took it upon himself to sit first, but Dave remained standing behind him; something about that making Jeremy feel nervous and discomforted. 

Scott's firm, even voice echoed within the confined space of the soundproof office (soundproof being the fact that people down the hallway wouldn't hear anything from the room.) 

"Of course I know that sir, but the animatronic is-" An inaudible sigh escaped Scott, though Jeremy picked up on the man's exasperation, and instead of arguing more, Scott simply hung up the phone. Angry parents were already more than enough to give the man a splitting headache, but when they try to rent a specific room, he feels as if his brain was going to implode. 

"Same guy?" Dave prompted after a short amount of time passed, and his warm breath hit the top of Jeremy's head.

"Yeah," Scott muttered. "I honestly don't even know why he bothers anymore. He should complain to corporate at this point." Exhaustion bled into the man's tone, and Jeremy felt greedy with the way he's been bewailing about working late. 

"Wh-what did you call us in here for, boss?" Jeremy hated to interrupt whatever type of moment the two were stuck in, but he is wasting time here rather than getting work done. 

Scott rubbed his head, confused for a minute. What had he needed from the two? 

Eventually, he spoke up, but only because Jeremy looked like he was going to fuse with the chair beneath him with how far he was leaning back. 

"I forgot. I'll call you back in when I remember," Scott offered a small, apologetic smile. 

"O-oh," Jeremy scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly shuffling with his clammy palms before rubbing them on his black jeans. 

"I'm headin' back now, Scotty," Dave spoke up, swiftly escaping the room. 

Jeremy left shortly after, waving a small bit before noiselessly letting the door slide shut behind him.

Finally, Jeremy could get some work done today.

He walked back to the room he was previously in, flipping the light switch on before closing the door behind him. The blonde ruffled his hair nervously, knowing that he would need Golden Freddy's strength to lift the moppet.

Jeremy didn't want to summon the spawn of hell (those were harsh words, but were deserved in his mind), but he found that the longer he held it off, the longer he'd have to stay after closing time. 

Anything past twelve at the pizzeria made him uncomfortable, especially since Dave was taking a double shift that night; the one thing worse than the animatronics roaming around at night was the fact that Dave would watch him through the cameras. That's how he found Golden Freddy and him...

Well, Jeremy knew how that story ended.

"Alright, marion..." Jeremy spoke as if the bot understood him, grabbing the upper half of the doll-like figurine, lifting with all of his strength. To Jeremy's surprise, he managed to pull the marionette up by a whole inch before collapsing backwards, promptly landing on his ass. A pained groan slipped past his lips and other than the slight embarrassment he had, he was still proud of himself for the work he did. 

If he kept that up, the puppet would be out soon. Hopefully.

Abruptly, laughter broke out behind him. Deep, guffaw, cachinnate snickers filled the empty space and Jeremy's embarrassment bubbled in his chest; had Fredbear seriously been watching him struggle this whole time?!

"Yes, I have." The bear let out a sound acute to a wheeze, and the amusement quickly vanished as soon as it came. "Now get out of the way."

Jeremy's rage dissipated; Golden Freddy helped the puppet out of the box like a child who couldn't reach a box of cereal on the top shelf. Jeremy was grateful, but still had a trace of resentment for the animatronic. Why does he always have to work with asses?

There was a throaty "ahem" from Fred. Was he really anticipating a--

"Thanks," Jeremy spat out the word spitefully, knowing damn well that the animatronic owed him, not the other way around.

"For?" Fred incited, making Jeremy feel like a child being reprimanded. 

"For lifting the sorry excuse of a-" Golden Freddy appeared in his face again, but Jeremy refused to cave into fear so easily. 

"Choose your next words very carefully." The threat was crystal clear, many sharp teeth being bared by the animatronic to show how serious the situation had become. 

"Of an animatronic," Jeremy finished with false cockiness in his voice. 

The suit was further enraged, nostrils flaring realistically.

Jeremy then apprehended that he shouldn't infuriate the one animatronic willing to help him, so he ducked his head in shame, his green eyes studying the floor and his shoes. 

This somewhat helped with the animalistic behaviour that was presenting itself, but not enough to stop the low emission of sound that related to a growl. 

"Apologize." The command registered with Jeremy as quickly as the word left the bear's mouth and the shorter man slowly raised his green irises to meet the white dots that were intensely scanning and discerning him. 

"I'm sorry," his legs quivered, and his voice shook with the words; Jeremy's pride in standing up for himself dissolved, and was replaced with trepidation. 

Tense, time-stretched moments passed, and Jeremy felt like passing out, shitting himself, and throwing up at the same time.

"Okay," Fredbear took a step back, the animatronic's footstep loud against the black and white tile floor. "Okay," he repeated quieter to himself, but Jeremy still caught it.

"It's okay," Jeremy offered silently, but both of them knew how downhill that could've gone had something else been said. 

What if the bite of '83 did reoccur? What if the animalistic behaviour exhibited by the golden animatronic wasn't a conscious decision but more of a natural, predatory instinct? 

Jeremy, who was not in the real world and was stuck in his thoughts, yelped when he felt a nuzzle pressing against the nape of his neck.

"I'm sorry, mister Fitzgerald." Golden Freddy's nose was wet.

"It's... fine," Jeremy repeated himself from earlier, confused by the events that had taken place. One second the bear was joking, then threatening him??? Now he was being nuzzled like he was a long lost cub that had just been found!

They stood there for a while, Fredbear's large, fur-covered arms wrapped around Jeremy's middle. The animatronic had to bend over slightly to be able to reach the blonde's neck, but that was due to the height difference between them. 

Jeremy more than once found himself swelling with the contentment of being held by the oddly warm bear, and he swooned into the grasp around him. 

But, that was insane! Jeremy should have no feelings but resentment for the animatronics around him! They were weird and human-like in all the wrong ways; yet, a small voice in Jeremy's head told him that they were just trying to be friendly. 

"Let's get you busy, huh?" The bear let go of him, moving a chair over so Jeremy would be able to work and sit down at the same time. Golden Freddy himself, however, remained standing on the other side of the puppet, keeping a close eye on Jeremy.

There was a pressing bipolar issue with this animatronic, and Jeremy could read the signs like it was an open book. 

Silence seemed to be the name of the game as the two of them sat there, Jeremy fidgeting with his toolbox while Freddy just stared at him with observing white dots.

"You should take a picture, it would last longer." He heard himself saying, but it didn't feel like the words were coming from him. 

"I'd love to," the animatronic suit simply responded, almost as if this was a conversation he was expecting. Jeremy raised an eyebrow but said nothing else and promptly got to work. 

The circuits in the puppet were crossed, and the servos were melted and broken; this would take more than a day for Jeremy to fix, possibly a week in itself to correct all the wiring. 

Jeremy let out a loud, audible sigh while Freddy just silently stared down at his friend. Jeremy could imagine that those robotic parts were like guts for Fredbear, and he felt a pang of sympathy.

"Can you f̴̜̿i̶̤̗̬̾̽x̴̲͊̃ him?" Jeremy jerked up, his eyes scanning the bear.

"It won't be easy," Jeremy mumbled, his eyes falling back at the melted pieces. There was no way these damages weren't caused by a person; someone wanted the marionette gone, and something tells Jeremy that he's going to have to be the one to find out who.

"P̴͓̅̐l̵̟̀̕e̶͕̳̓̈a̴̡̓͠s̶̟͂̽e̸̮̫͛," the bear asked, well, said, desperation dripping off of the word.

"I can try my b-"

"P̶̮̂̾̋l̷̡̪̭̥͈̔ȩ̴͕̜̺͉̣͒̅͊̕͝͝a̴͚̝̣̘͆s̵̖̣̰̪̥͆͗͝e̴̡̡̼̤̹̐." The bear repeated, and this time, Jeremy only nodded as a response. How long would it take for him to fix the puppet was a question that couldn't be answered at the moment. 

Jeremy rolled up the sleeves of his work-issued white button-up shirt, revealing old tissue scars and burn marks. Rather than meeting Freddy's confused gaze, he focused on separating the tangled wires. 

Maybe he could make new servos for the animatronic? He knew well enough that the higher-ups would be too stingy to get replacements. But, if they knew of the extent of the damage, they might not let him try to repair the marion at all: they'd just replace it.

Staring down at his pale hands, he disentangled a rather large knot of wires. How was he supposed to be the only one to work on this mess? And if another animatronic were to be destroyed in the same way? There was no way Jeremy could keep maintenance up on the others if he had to focus all his attention on the scrap of metal below him. 

So, with another sigh to gain the taller animatronic's attention, he slipped his small hands out of the inside of the puppet.

"What's w̴̥͐r̸͇̒͜ǫ̵̿͝n̸͚͍͌g̶̪͚̉̆ with him?" The golden grumbler asked, necessitating an answer. 

"He's..." Jeremy stared, but the pronoun sounded out of place. They were robots! He shouldn't care about what gender-nouns they used. Hell, he shouldn't even care about reassuring them in any way- after all, they've threatened him too many times to count. But, still, Jeremy found himself shaking his head at his own confusing thoughts. "He has burned servos, tangled wires, and other things that you probably wouldn't understand."

"And?" Freddy prompted.

"And..." Jeremy repeated, tired of the fact that the bear speaks to him like he's a ten-year-old being scolded for pooping on the floor. "I can't fix him here."

"Where will you go?" 

Jeremy paused. Parts and services would allow for more privacy, though the withered, used animatronics would not be glad that he was in there at all; let alone being found with a broken, fallen brother of theirs. No, Jeremy would pass on that mess. But, that left him with... Well, his house.

Don't get him wrong, Jeremy did not, under any normal circumstances, wanted the animatronics in, around, or knowing where his apartment was; but this was an exception that he'd have to make. Besides, he was close to getting evicted anyway. Apparently, he was too late in paying and had "frequent odour." 

When he looked up once again, it was like Golden Freddy had read his mind. 

"Would you...?"

"I guess I would," he answered softly. "I guess I would," he mumbled to himself, quieter as to make no one hear him.


	2. Chapter Two - The Joy of Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are usually every other week.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> I've been in this fandom for too many years.

"I guess I would," he answered softly. "I guess I would," he mumbled to himself, quieter as to make no one hear him. 

\---

After closing time, Jeremy and the "box" he needed to bring home was in tow. Golden Freddy said he only needed an address, to which Jeremy provided. How the animatronic would get there was beyond him, but a small part of him also didn't want to find out at the same time. Besides, he had to worry about trying to carry the marionette by himself. That shit was still heavy, taken apart or not. 

Jeremy eventually managed to shrug the box of parts in his arms up against the bus wall as he made his way up the rusty, steel stairs. He merited a perplexed glance from the driver, but the older man said nothing and Jeremy made his way to the back to sit. Thankfully, there were only three other people on the bus: an old lady who gets off at 54, an old man accompanying her, and an out-of-place buff man who hid his face behind a mask of scars and a bandana. 

He placed the box beside him, knowing that the parts would be too heavy to rest on his small legs. He looked inside the receptacle, silently wishing that the marionette would somehow string itself back to together; but, that was impossible, and his thinking left him with less motive than before. 

He tiredly ran a hand over his face and through his hair, messing up the blonde fluff of hair he had. The idea of bringing the two deadliest animatronics home was horrid and poorly planned, but Jeremy did nothing to stop their plan from proceeding. Besides, who would notice if he disappeared and two killer robots were on the loose? Corporate would plausibly inform the public through a lame news article that only a whole of ten people would notice, let alone read. 

Jeremy stared at the window, the streetlights blurring together with how fast the bus was moving; motion flowed through his body, yet not his mind, as he was stuck rethinking what would happen when he got to his apartment. Would the golden bear take this opportunity to escape from the pizzeria forever and kill him in his sleep? Or was the animatronic planning something more elaborate? Maybe he would--

Jeremy got to his feet once the bus slowed, defeatedly looking at the heavy crate he would have to hoist and carry up a few flights of stairs. After a period of silence, he lifted the torn apart puppet and got off the bus, almost falling when he didn't notice a step. The vehicle left hastily, wasting no time in dropping off the last person- the oddly buff man -and soon the headlights disappeared around a corner. 

The entrance of his apartment building suddenly reminded him of a deathtrap, like if he went in there his life would change forever, regardless of whatever he did or said.

Once he entered the glass doors, which slammed behind him loudly, he sprinted for the stairs. His stamina was shameful and offensive to those who had his body build, which was short and slim, and his shoe-covered feet clad against the concrete slabs of stairs loudly.

After a few long, torturous minutes, he was in front of his apartment door: 417.

A nervous chuckle escaped his parted lips, and he greedily gulped in oxygen as he looked down at his shaking hands. The box that hid the marionette's parts laid in front of his feet, and he pats his pockets to find his key. 

When he went to insert the key into the keyhole, however, the door opened, and he fell face-first on the hard-wood floor. 

A paw seized Jeremy by the back of his shirt, tense silence between them, and Jeremy's feet met the wooden ground. Jeremy massaged the nape of his neck, red-hot from the pressure of his collar pressing against it, and his hand dropped. 

"Let's just get to work," Jeremy stated coldly, already tired from the workload he had taken on. 

Golden Freddy said nothing and lifted the box with one hand, showing off an impressive strength that Jeremy could only dream of having. 

"Put it on that table," Jeremy nodded to the desk he had in the corner of the large, mostly empty living room, and shut the door, locking it with a soft "click." 

He undid the black tie he had around his neck, not noting or caring that the bear was watching him intensely with white dots of eyes. Next, he took off his shoes, throwing them in some corner that he would worry about later. 

"You should change into this," Golden Freddy's balanced, modulated voice filled the void of silence. 

"What ar..e you..." Jeremy trailed off when he half-stepped to look at what the bear was holding. A green turtle neck sweater met his gaze, and Jeremy shivered as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight.

The animatronic did something acute of a cough, and Jeremy felt his face heating.

"Where did you find that!?" Jeremy asked, accusingly pointing his index finger at the bear's large, soft, fur-covered chest plate. 

"Your room," the monstrous animatronic responded calmly. 

"I'm not wearing that! I'm about to mess around with robotics, and I don't want to ruin-"

Golden Freddy jerked Jeremy by the arm and pushed him against a wall. Jeremy could only blink in that short amount of time; he was just in the middle of the room, but now he was against the far side of his entire building, right next to his room's door.

"Hey! What are you doing? I have to start working on the Marionette or he'll-!!" Jeremy was cut off by what was equivalent of a finger was lifted.

"He'll be fine," Golden Freddy muttered. Hours earlier, the bear was growling about the fallen animatronic, but now he could suddenly wait for Jeremy to change into the oversized, baggy shirt???

"What the fu-" A warning glance made Jeremy hesitate. "Why are you so bipolar all the time?!" 

Jeremy ignored the accidental pun, finding that his inflamed irritation hadn't left him, but rather, was buried within him. 

When a long pause of silence filled the space between them, Jeremy chewed anxiously on his bottom lip. He wanted to add more to his words, wanted to yell that the animatronics behaviour wasn't fair; that Jeremy deserved better because he already has enough shit on his plate. But, Jeremy remained silent. 

Finally, the animatronic spoke.

"You... make me feel a lot of different ways at once." Was the animatronic confessing? Here?! Jeremy's breathing was uneven. "Happy, sad..." A flash of recognition spread across the robot's golden-covered face. "Angry."

"I'm..." Jeremy's interruption made the animatronic hesitate, and the bear's large appendage moved from his arm to the wall beside his head. 

"I just... care?" The animatronic said the word like it was in another language. Foreign to the animatronic was feelings of caring, other than the small children that enter the pizza place, but when he looked at Jeremy and saw the scars of burning- Rage wasn't the only pent up emotion that the animatronic had grown to loathe. 

Jeremy looked up, his green irises studying the bear's faltering appearance. Usually, the animatronic was held-together; thinking that he was better than the "filthy humans" around him, but the confusion in the robotic laminate was as clear as day in the blonde's eyes.

"I..." Jeremy shouldn't care; the animatronics were soulless bastards who made the human's life harder than it had to be, but these emotions that Golden Freddy was explaining- it should've been impossible. Feelings were a human trait; emotions were a human trait. The animatronic was describing what only one species could feel and express- what the robotic servos and wheels wouldn't be able to comprehend nor carry.

A deeper part of Jeremy screamed with frustration. He hated the golden bear in front of him. He hated the people that worked at that damn kid's pizzeria. He hated Dave and everyone else who had manipulative intentions. He hated the fact that he was feeble-minded enough to let the animatronics, the very ones that once attempted to get him fired and killed, in his home; the one place he could get away from everything and everyone. 

"I'll wear the damn sweater if you stop looking like that," Jeremy meekly said, his words lacking the usual bite they carried. 

The blonde-haired man was too tired for his feelings, let alone whatever crises the animatronic was going through. He was hungry, tired, and cold. He still had work in the morning, and a night full of trying to gather parts to fix the very animatronic that shook him to the core. Golden Freddy was terrifying, Jeremy knew, but the puppet was easily ten-times worse in his opinion.

Golden Freddy finally snapped out of his thoughts, the moment between them gone, but not forgotten. 

The animatronic's smile grew in Jeremy's eyes as he took the long-sleeved sweater out of the bear's paws, and Jeremy restrained a groan. It didn't surprise Jeremy when the animatronic didn't offer to turn away when he started unbuttoning his work shirt, still cornered and pressed against the wall like a toy.

The green-eyed man's hands shook as he got lower, his "happy trail" of hair visible when he finished the last button on his shirt. When he shrugged off the sleeves, he could hear the animatronic's air-tubes hissing. A large, blotchy bruise was on his side, not caused by Golden Freddy, and a series of bite marks from his collar-bone to his nipple was easily noticeable. Scratches and burns covered his arms, from his wrist to his elbow, and deep, jagged white-tissued scars littered what was visible of his hips in straight lines.

Jeremy found himself holding his breath, and his lungs burned as he exhaled. Words left his brain, but not his mouth, and he forced himself to slip on the shamrock stained sweater.

"That's better," the animatronic rustled, and Jeremy's jaw relaxed when he felt a wet nose press against the side of his neck. 

"Now... Can I get to work?" Jeremy was sure he didn't need the animatronic's permission to get started on fixing his friend, but he asked anyway, not wanting to start up what just ended between them. Jeremy could submit for now- well, at least for as long as the robot was in his apartment; it's not like he had to make food or something domestic like that. All Jeremy had to do was stay off of the bear's bad-side for a week. Maybe two.

"Knock yourself out," Golden Freddy offered jokingly, and Jeremy was half-tempted to do just that. At least he'd get sleep for a few hours if he did.

The animatronic moved out of his way, and Jeremy quickly left the hallway, rolling up the sleeves of the stupid shirt he was forced to wear. 

He made his way back to the living room, ignoring his growling stomach for the moment in turn for taking out robotic parts piece by piece to make sure none of them became more damaged than they already were. Once he spread out all the components, he let the box drop to the ground. The servos were useless; the circuits were coarse and melted. The only salvageable items were the air tubes, the outer design of the puppet (other than the buttons and half of the face mask) and the slim spine of what remains of an endoskeleton. Jeremy opened the dysfunctional arms and legs to get an idea of the iron crossbeams he would have to re-engineer.

Little did he know, during this time would Golden Freddy be looming over him. 

The only work that Jeremy could do at 12:15 at night was separating the garbage from the re-usable parts he needed. But, when he went to throw the puppet's mask away, a golden paw on his forearm stopped him. 

Jeremy hissed, but not out of frustration, but pain. The scars he had from his past were painful, not enough to get a cream, but enough to cringe when something interacts with it. 

"Sorry," the animatronic did something compared to wincing.

Jeremy only shook his head, leaving the masquerade alone on the table. He didn't know how to fix the cracks on the eye, nor the missing circle that was once a blush. Golden Freddy's paw didn't release his shoulder, but he didn't mind; the touch was comforting now that he was tired enough to sway in place.

He didn't know when, but eventually, Jeremy found himself leaning against the bear's fur-covered metal plating of a chest heavily; Jeremy was on the verge of sleep, the darkness so close yet far due to the light in the room.

"What time..." Jeremy couldn't finish his sentence, but the words were on the tip of his tongue. He looked up, eyes half-lidded, and the animatronic was watching him. 

"It's one." The curt response was what Jeremy needed to excuse himself, and he smacked a hand down on the table to stop his swaying as he pushed himself off of the animatronic. 

"I'll work," he gave a long side-glance to the worn parts, "later..."

Breathing normally, Jeremy found, was harder than long streams of intaking and exhaling, so he didn't bother hiding how tired he was. 

When he left to his room, he almost fell; a paw held him up though, and Jeremy gave up the soon-to-be fight. He let himself be picked up, bridal style, by the animatronic. Fleetingly, he wondered if the bear could sleep. Probably not. Still, he found himself asking a question before he could stop himself, his filters gone. 

"Can you sleep?" 

The animatronic misconstrued his inquiry as an invitation, and when they reached his room, Jeremy was cautiously placed down on the side of his small, twin-sized bed. Curious eyes met his own, but Jeremy's open mouth let out no sound.

Soon, the animatronic located a large blanket. Jeremy, who was half-asleep on the edge of the bed, was lifted again, but this time, instead of being placed on the floor or something similar to that, he was laid on top of something soft and furry. And, in his exhausted state, he curled in on himself and buried his face in the clean-smelling thing that laid beneath him quietly; a blanket thrown atop of him allowed him to finally slip into the darkness that was sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------- 

A groan brought him out of his sleep, leaving him in a dizzying state. When his mind was conscious enough to intake his surroundings, confusion spread across his mind like a plague. There was hard, fur-covered plastic and metal beneath him, along with a large blanket drabbed on top of him; but he didn't remember going to his room, let alone undressing his bottom half. In exchange for his older, worn pair of boxers, he was wearing a new pair that seemingly came from nowhere, and his pants were missing. 

Long story short, Jeremy was half-naked in his own home with no reminiscence from the last two hours of last night with a weird, hard object under him. Had he fallen asleep at Dave's or something? 

An enormous paw rested on his hip, and slowly but surely, Jeremy's mind pieced together what happened. 

"Good morning," a gruff voice came from under him. Jeremy's jaw dropped in horror; there was no way that he willingly slept with an animatronic. 

Before Jeremy's appaled expression could be seen by the golden bear, though, an air-tube hissed, and mechanical whirring filled the dead silence. 

Instantly, Jeremy jumped, his blanket falling off of his slim body and landing somewhere on the floor with no sound. Metal contracted under his legs, and he crawled forward; now sitting on the bear's still chest, he looked back and observed a plastic panel moving in place. Soon, everything was quiet as it was before, and Jeremy's confusion etched into his expression as he looked down at the animatronic's muzzle. 

"What was that?" Jeremy asked, voice rough with sleep. 

"What was what?" The animatronic's white dots met Jeremy's emerald green eyes as he repeated what the man had inquired. 

"That!" Jeremy shouted, too worn to try and decipher the scene himself.

The bear was silent for a moment, taking in Jeremy's softened features; the bags under Jeremy's eyes had lightened, almost completely gone, and the freckles that dusted the man's face were not as evident as before. Golden Freddy snapped back to life when his white eyes met Jeremy's large, fearful green ones.

"That was... a personal mistake." 

What did that even mean?

Jeremy must've spoken aloud because Golden Freddy shifted under him with a growing smirk on his face. Jeremy wasn't going to bother asking how a robotic bear would be able to feel emotion, let alone how it would also be able to express it. 

"I would show you," the bear started slowly, its voice modulated and controlled. "But you have work to do."

Jeremy sparked to life with new motivation, jumping (actually falling) off of the animatronic. A deep chuckle emitted from the bed, but Jeremy was too busy struggling to pull up his pants to hear it, let alone comment.

Sooner than later, Jeremy was re-dressed in his old work clothes. 

"You know it's Saturday, right?" The animatronic looked smug, sitting up on the neatly-made bed that lacked a blanket with arms crossed. 

"Um..." Jeremy bit his tongue, going through a mental calendar as he studied the animatronic's pose. "Yes?"

Leave it to Golden Freddy to be a dick about everything; the animatronic left out information on purpose, Jeremy swore on it.

An exasperated groan slid past his lips. "I have to go out anyway," he told himself. 

"Where to?" The bear asked too quickly, suddenly standing (Jeremy's mind cannot comprehend how quickly the golden suit could move at times) with a territorial expression.

"A store," Jeremy said monotonously, forcing himself to stay calm. The animatronic in front of him was very capable of murder.

His words seem to diffuse the situation, and thankfully, the bear backed off. 

"Just be back soon," the golden suit warned, and Jeremy took it as another threat.

"No, I planned on being out all day," Jeremy replied, rolling his eyes.

He quickly stumbled over his words, noticing that the expression on the animatronic's face was returning to a savage state. "Just kidding! Ha-ha," his laugh was forced, along with his smile. 

The animatronic vanished when Jeremy blinked, and the smaller male sighed in relief.

"Jesus..." Jeremy's head dropped, and his thoughts swirled in his head. "What is its- his problem?" He asked himself, reflecting on the past week.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy found himself walking to the nearest home store; sure, the bus was more convenient, especially since he'd be carrying heavy boxes and metal, but he needed the silence to think.

A bird chirp here, a stick there... Jeremy should walk more often; he was too stressed. Or, he should quit his job.

Why did he feel like quitting would make things ten times more complicated?

Jeremy groaned mentally, houses blurring together. His eyes were wet, so he rubbed them; the wetness was tearing.

He silently continued; he only needed to fix that dumb marionette, then he'll be free of dealing with Golden Freddy. 

Dave, on the other hand, is a problem that isn't as easily solved.

The older man perplexed Jeremy; one day the raven-haired man is fine, then the next he assaults Jeremy with insults and curses. Jeremy would assume that he wasn't causing the stress himself, but maybe it was the small things that set Dave off? 

Why was he worried about killer animatronics and creepy old people? He should be worried about himself and his future, but there was something off about the pizzeria as a whole, not just the animatronics and staff.

...

Jeremy made his first stop, waving back to the person who greeted him from the cash register. He then quickly walked to the back, wasting no time in locating long, malleable sheets of metal. Grabbing three metal-foils that were bigger than his body, he wondered over to where gears, screwdrivers, and other tools were.

Jeremy inquired whether he should've invited help or not, but he quickly concluded that the staff would only annoy him. Alone, yet watched and recorded by security cameras, he got what he needed. 

Jeremy wouldn't be able to recreate the spring locks, but he felt like that was conventional. 

In the end, he spent more than he made in a year; thankfully, he had inherited some money after his parents "passing."

With a nod to the cashier, Jeremy left with huge metal sheets that were worth more than he was, robotic parts, air tubes and all, and an empty pocket. 

All he needed now was paint, but he felt like that was the least of his concerns; he still needed a way to fix the mask.

In due time of riding the bus (and receiving strange looks from strangers), he was back in his apartment, the parts strewn on the table's surface.

In his small hands was the mask of the dysfunctional, broken marionette. He never thought he'd seen the puppet dismantled.

Golden Freddy teleported beside the counter, not disturbing, scaring, or flirting with Jeremy. 

When the animatronic spoke, Jeremy's eyelids flid open slowly, revealing dark green, emerald, irises.

"T̶ḧ̴̡́ȧ̵̰ṋ̵̍ǩ̷͚ ̶̥̎y̷̱̽o̴͖̾ű̸̬," the bear reached out an open paw, gesturing to the marion's faceplate. "I can f̸̬̈́i̴̭̅x̶͔̉ this."

Jeremy's trembling hands plopped the puppet's mask into the golden bear's massive, furry paw; he can only imagine what it would feel like on his face, suffocating him or holding him in the air until his neck snapped.

Golden Freddy must have a type of mind-reading ability, because, once again, the animatronic flashed him a confused glance.

"I w̴o̸͖̐̈́u̷̻̮̔̂̚l̴̖̟̊͜ḑ̶͚̈́n̴͔͙̓'̵͍͉̌ṭ̶͝ do that," the bear offered softly; but, in reality, they both knew that the spring-locked suit would do that if the circumstances were right.

Jeremy only half-nodded, though, feeling unsure of where to start. 

In a flash of time, Jeremy was alone again, and he could only sigh as he gathered the materials to work on a body.

He had a week; he could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warnings will be put in the name(s) of the chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut warnings will be put in the name(s) of the chapter.


End file.
